


Oh, Will Wonders Ever Cease

by Weltverbessererin



Series: Mystery Of Love - Ficlets [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, Drunk love confessions, F/M, Facetime, Fluff, Love Confessions, but it's cute, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltverbessererin/pseuds/Weltverbessererin
Summary: When Gendry is away for work, he receives a late night facetime call from his very drunk best friend.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Mystery Of Love - Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771240
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	Oh, Will Wonders Ever Cease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoyarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoyarose/gifts).



> written for a prompt by zoyarose

Gendry plopped down on his hotel bed naked as the day he was born, not even bothering to slip under the covers. It had been a long second day of meetings, presentations and networking and he hated it but it came with the job. As did the four star hotel room, so he decided not to complain- out loud.

He reached for his phone to check for any messages he had missed but there wasn’t anything important.

As he was just about to put it away and turn the lights off to go to sleep, his phone started buzzing with a facetime call from Arya.

It was two am for her so he was immediately worried something might be wrong. Or was she just butt dialing him again?

He answered the call.

“Arya, what’s up, are you alright?”

He expected to see her face but was instead met with a blur of black and different coloured lights, music in the background and the sound of several simultaneous conversations. She was at a bar then.

_“Sansa, gimme my phone, I need to tell him.”_

“Arya?” He tried.

_“Arya, no-”_

_“Yes, Sansa!”_

_“You’re not drunk dialling Gendry. Trust me on this.”_

_“Screw you- let go…”_

There was _thump_ and more blurriness and giggling and he was sure it meant Arya had fallen to the floor, but after another moment of staring at a mostly dark screen the picture finally stabilised and a very flushed, clearly drunk Arya smiled widely at him.

“Arya, what’s going on?”

Trying very hard to sound and look serious and sober she said:

“I called because I wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you _,_ ” finishing her statement by blowing him a kiss.

Gendry’s eyes went wide. Did she just- 

Was he dreaming?

“Gendry, baby are you ok?”

That pulled Gendry from his stupor and he groaned, the back of his head hitting the headboard, “Fuck baby, don’t say that when I’m not there to kiss you right now.”

Arya’s alcohol riddled brain didn’t hesitate to come up with a solution:

“Just kiss your phone and I’ll kiss mine and it’ll almost be like we’re together.”

Gendry chuckled. “Sure thing, love,” and he blew her a kiss (without kissing his phone screen). She returned the gesture and proceeded to smile at him.

“You out with the girls?” Gendry inquired.

“Yes with Sansa and Marge and Ygritte” Arya replied and turned around so he could see the other women. They waved awkwardly at him.

She turned the screen back to face just her and that must’ve been when she noticed his bare chest because this time it were her eyes that went wide and she whined,

“God, you’re so hot. I really wanna lick your chest right now.”

He nearly lost it at that and barely managed to stifle the moan rising in his throat, only the knowledge that she was in public and intoxicated stopping him from turning the conversation into something else.

“Fuck, how drunk are you?”

She indicated with her thumb and forefinger, “Juuuust a liiiiittle. And it’s really your fault for sleeping naked- wait, did I wake you up?” She clasped a hand in front of her mouth. “Oh no, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I know you’re there for work and need to get up early tomorrow. Shit, shit, shit.” There was a sheen of tears in her big grey eyes and it made Gendry’s chest ache so much more for her.

“Don’t worry, I was still up.”

_“Wait, how do you know he sleeps naked?”_ Ygritte asked off camera.

Sansa answered, “ _Because she walked in on him once.”_

“Three times actually,” Arya corrected and held up four fingers.

“ _Okayyy_ , I think it’s now time for me to sleep after all. You ladies have fun and we’ll talk tomorrow yeah?”

She nodded vigorously.

“I love you,” Arya said by way of farewell and she said it so fervently and with an exaggerated pout that made Gendry chuckle with endearment.

“I know, I love you too.”

“Night night,” she cooed and blew him another kiss and he reluctantly ended the call.

Maybe he should’ve been more apprehensive about a drunken love declaration, but he knew Arya and she always told the truth when she was drunk.

-

He had no idea how he was able to sleep with the big smile on his face and his chest brimming with love for his best friend but he did and when he woke to several texts from Arya about how much she loved and missed him, he knew he wouldn’t stay at this fucking conference for another hour.

So he told her that.

_I’m leaving early so I can see you._

Her reply came immediately.

_But what is Mott gonna say?_

_Screw Mott, I need to be with you now_

_God, I love you so much_

_Be with you in a couple of hours, get some rest baby_


End file.
